


Something I Wanted

by Nastyhomanlord



Series: Dumb Titans in love [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not entirely lore accurate, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastyhomanlord/pseuds/Nastyhomanlord
Summary: A lot of time has passed since Lord Shaxx had last seen Lord Saladin. In that time the last city has built its self up with the help of Guardians and the Vanguard.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14, Other(s)/Shaxx, Saladin Forge/Shaxx
Series: Dumb Titans in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033857
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Smut

_"The Vanguard spotted Fallen activity in your sector. Collect what data you can, we need all the information we can get. Osiris out."_

"Well you heard em _Warlord_ Shaxx, let's go kill some Fallen!" Cayde-6 whoops out loud and twirls his hand cannon back into its holster on his hip, the exo was in a good mood today. 

"And retrieve data," Shaxx reminded him, upturning his palm, his ghost materializes and fills his request for a sparrow, a new larger sparrow he recently commissioned. Cayde-6 does the same but stops short, he looks over to Shaxx's new sparrow with a tilt of his metal head and a look of woah in his eyes. He snaps his head up and smiles in an exo way. 

"And the data! Maybe we could get something spicy after too? On me," Cayde skips over to him. 

Shaxx hopes on his sparrow, it dippes slighty lower to the ground at his weight before it levels out and adjusts. 

Cayde whistles. 

"I have a wonderful idea!" Shaxx turned his horned helmet to face the exuberant exo just as said exo hoped on his sparrow with him. Shaxx rolled his eyes and shifted his large body forward so the exo wouldn't burn his metal ass on the engine. He'd allow the hunter this once, he too after all was in quite the good mood. Cayde was something, very funny, a good friend, a damn good hunter and he enjoyed patrols with the small man, not that he would ever tell him that. 

He let's Cayde wrap his arms around his waist before he activates the thrusters. They take off down the broken roadways toward the marker on their HUD tracker. 

"Go over that ramp!" Cayde shouts over the rushing wind, his hood blown back and his head not quite reaching up over Shaxx's large fur clad shoulder. Shaxx sees the ramp coming up too fast off to the side, still though he carries out the hunters sudden demand and jerks the sparrow over hard, Cayde's hold on him tightens so he doesn't fly off. Their sparrow goes up the ramp and the two are air born, Shaxx smiles at the exos infectious laughter. They land with less grace, the sparrow nearly slamming into the ground fully, it doesn't blow up thankfully. 

The two make it the Fallen camp and get off the sparrow a couple dozen yards away as to not alert the group. Lord Shaxx retrieves a pulse rifle and Cayde un holsters the Ace of Spades. The two split up and take a side of the small camp, a Captain and a dozen dregs in purple cloth speak to each other in their alien language. Shaxx's ghost does it's best to inform him on what they are saying, something about an important meeting. The rest is lost as a dreg spots him. Shaxx curses at his poor hiding and fires at the dreg, the burst of lead rips through its skull and ether and blood sprays out like confetti as it crumples to the floor. 

Cayde-6 takes that as cue and rolls into camp, guns ablaze, literally. He fires six shots of his golden gun into most of the dregs and Shaxx targets to rest. The Captain screams in its mother tongue and fires a blast at Shaxx's cover. The Warlord rolls out from cover and charges at the Captain. Arc light flows out around him as he slams his fist into the Eliksni's chest. The alien plunges to the ground winded. Hastily the Warlord fires a burst into the Captian's chest, killing it. 

"Damn Shaxx, I thought you knew better than to get caught," Cayde chuckles. 

"Shut up." 

"Aw come on," Cayde reaches to pat him on his lower back, "some people just don't have the natural grace as me and you know what? That's okay, cause I saved your ass." 

"Then we are even," Shaxx holsters his gun and bends down to search the dead alien bodies. 

Cayde straightens up, "Even?? How?" He too puts his gun up. 

Shaxx turns the Eliksni over and looks in it's back pockets, "I let you ride my sparrow." 

Cayde chuckles softly, "Yeah, you did." 

He finds a small data pad. Shaxx puts it up triumphantly and inspects it, no noticeable damage. Patrol complete. 

"Let's head back." 

"On your sparrow? Pretty please," Cayde clasps his hand together in front of his torso, he was very expressive man. 

Shaxx wordlessly transmats his sparrow and hops on, scooting up as his answer. Cayde expresses his excitement and rushes to get on, gleefully wrapping his arms around the titan the moment his ass met the seat. 

They take off again, this time heading for home. 

Twenty minutes into the ride Cayde pokes his armored side and asks him to stop near the up coming rock formation. Shaxx complies and stops just before it, they were in very dense forest and the suns light streamed through the holes between the leaves. 

Shaxx looks over his shoulder in question, "Why did we stop?" 

"Just thought we could have some fun you know. Something spicy. If you're up for it," Cayde pushes himself a little closer to him, the exos fingers teasing the very edge of Shaxx's belt, barely touching, asking. 

It was very clear to Shaxx what the exo was implying. Looking at the exo the Warlord thought for a moment. They were good friends and sex did sound pretty good at the moment, the adrenaline from earlier was still coursing through him, if only just a little, he was excited. 

Shaxx turns forward sharply, not responding to the exo and Cayde goes to speak, "Hey it's okay! I just thought since we're good friends with crush problems we cou- 

"Get up front," Shaxx scoots backwards and pushes Cayde off. The hunter quickly gets in front, sitting on the handles, facing the Warlord. Shaxx huffs and grabs the back of the exos thighs. 

"Woah!" Cayde quickly grasps the furs on the Warlord's shoulders as he is lifted to straddle the large man, his lower back now resting against the sparrow, his ass pressed firmly against the titans groin. 

Shaxx let's go and removes his helmet, the exo widens his eyes and wraps is arms around Shaxx's neck. Pulling him close enough for a kiss. 

Shaxx's soft lips met Cayde's hard and surprisingly warm ones. The taste was it's own unique one, metallic and again surprisingly sweet in a way. Shaxx licks against his bottom lip and holds Cayde closer by the waist. The exo moans, wriggling his hips to press against Shaxx's harding erection and opens his mouth to let the titan explore further. 

Shaxx groans at the slight friction, he could taste a fading hint of the spices and herbs Cayde had eaten with his noodles earlier on his partners silicon tongue. Shaxx didn't mind it one bit. 

Pulling away for air Shaxx gently grinds against Caydes ass, planting his feet on the ground in order to get leverage. 

"Mmm fuck," Cayde's hands reach for his fly and Shaxx swats them away, reaching for the exos pants himself. His leather clad hand wraps around the exos hard silicon dick and pulls it free from its cloth prison. 

Shaxx gives him a few firm pumps that has the hunter squirming. 

"Come on Shaxx," Cayde gently pushes against the titans chest, "We don't, ah got all day." 

Cayde was right, the Vanguard was expecting them. Shaxx let's go and grabs Cayde's waist band, lifting him and pulling his pants and underwear off in one go. A bit of a struggle since they're on a sparrow but they manage. 

Cayde puts his hand out to the side and a bottle of lube is glittering to existence into his hand as Shaxx undoes him belt and pulls himself free. Cayde stares mouth agape for a moment at Shaxx's length. He knew titans were big but damn. Shaxx was big. 

Cayde pops the cap open and squeezes the contents onto Shaxx's gloved waiting hand. He drops it to the concrete below as Shaxx begins to tease his hole. 

"Fuck Shaxx just do it," Cayde whines and then gasps when Shaxx listens to him yet again this evening, pressing in a thick finger. Shaxx begins to stretch him and leans down to capture the hunters lips in his own. When Cayde tries to start thrusting onto his finger he adds another and the exo moans into his mouth. 

Shaxx gets a total of three fingers before he pulls them out, Cayde voicing his disapproval, and Shaxx taking hold of his shaft and pressing the head inside the exos stretched hole. 

Shaxx keeps pushing in slowly, pausing when he gets half way in. The Warlord pressed his face in the crook of Cayde's neck and huffs hot air. 

"I'm okay, keep going," Cayde pats his shoulder after a minute and Shaxx pushes in the rest of the way. Both groan loudly when he's seated fully inside. 

"By the Traveler you feel good," Shaxx lifts himself up and begins to pull out.

Cayde goes to respond to Shaxx's compliment but doesn't get the chance as Shaxx trusts back in. 

He sets a pace. Fast and deep. One hand holding Caydes hip and the other on the sparrows handle, keeping it in place so it wouldn't glide away when he thrusts into the mess of a hunter. 

Shaxx shifts his angle and Cayde shouts out in pleasure, blabling nonsense as the Warlord makes it a mission to hit that spot with each deep thrust. 

Cayde holds on for the ride, his legs wrapping around Shaxx's waist. He's getting closer, a hot sensation building in his groin, fire in his loins. His light begins to shimmer across his body and he watches Shaxx's hips driving into him, the Warlords own light sparking. Cayde grabs his own leaking cock and pumps it fast. 

Shaxx leans in closer to Cayde, his voice gruff and filled with burning lust, "Come for me, Cayde." 

"Oh fuck~!" 

Caydes body spasms and shakes as he comes. His eyes forced offline. Shaxx thrusts into him three more times before he seats himself a final time in Cayde's burning heat, groaning as his own orgazim rips through him in white hot waves of pleasure. 

"Wow, my ass is going to be so sore." 

Having caught his breath Shaxx chuckles and pulls out, his ghost transmats him a cloth to clean himself and, to the best of his ability, Cayde. 

Cayde gets off the sparrow in search of his lower garments and Shaxx tucks himself away. He makes room for Cayde on the sparrow and Cayde hops back on, smiling like a mad man, like they just hadn't screwed on a sparrow. 

"Ramen is on me tonight!"

*

The city has built its self up quiet well, building and housing complexes took the place of the tents. Stores and shops had opened. A wall had been built around the city for protection. Humanity was getting back on it's feet. 

Shaxx and Cayde walk to the Vanguards watch tower to turn in their patrol reports and collected data. 

Cayde swings the door to the meeting to room open like he owns the place, that hunter bravado in full swing. Osiris, his student Ikora, Saint-14, Zavala and Andal all sat at a table. 

"Ah Cayde-6, Lord Shaxx," Osiris stands up, "I trust you retrieved the data?" 

Shaxx shows the pad up. Cayde plucks it from his hand and saunters up to the table, "Of course we got the data," Cayde places his hand on over his chest, as if offended, "You shouldn't doubt us my man, ESPECIALLY Lord Shaxx over here." Cayde tosses the data to the Vanguard Commander and throws a thumb over his shoulder, "Shaxx over here is real good at his work!" One of the exo's eyes turns off in a wink, Shaxx blushes under his helmet. 

"Well then," Osirs looks over the data, "Dismissed." 

"Yes!" 

"Wait a minute," Andal points over to Cayde, "You're not done yet, still got training with me after this." 

"Aw come ooon," Cayde throws his head back whining. 

Shaxx chuckles and leaves the room, he had other work to get too. 

Like building up the new Crucible. His Crucible. Back in the day when he was a Warlord the Crucible was a place to settle disputes. Now, with the approval of the Vanguard and the Consensus, Lord Shaxx was going to use it to train the light bearers of the Last City. No better way to train them then in light vs light. Tomorrow the first set of matches were to be held. He was excited.  
Shaxx makes his way to his new work station, three frames gard the entrance which makes sense, he was going to give out dangerous weaponry. One of the frames greets him as he approaches. 

"Lord Shaxx." 

"Hello," Shaxx inspects the frame closer for its number, "99-40." 

Behind the counter of his station he sees the bounties he requested and the schedule for tomorrow. Looks like everything is in order. 

The frame that greeted him shifts in its spot. Shaxx looks up at it. A bizarre thought of adorning horns onto its metal cranium crossed his mind. After all they were his frames now. 

He'd have to think about it. 

*

The next day Shaxx attends another Vanguard meeting. He enters before anyone arrives and chooses a seat closer to the coffee pot, his ghost chides him, calling him an addict. Osiris and Ikora are the first to arrive, followed by Zavala and Saint. 

Of course the hunters arrived last. 

Strangely the meeting doesn't start right away and Shaxx notices an empty seat next to him, Cayde on his other side. His heart stops when Lord Saladin walks in, his new golden engraved armor shines in the white light of the room. Shaxx can't breath when Saladin sits right next to him. 

The meeting starts and Shaxx really does his best to listen to what Saint is saying. Something about more Fallen activity and separate houses working together. The rest sort of blurs but Shaxx picks up bits and pieces here and there. Besides his ghost could always fill him in. Shaxx is to focused on who's sitting next to him. This was the first time he's seen Saladin in a few centuries. Since what had happened. 

He looks tired. His helmet off, set aside on the table. Stubble on his face, dark bags under his eyes and a furrow in his brow. When was the last time he slept? Took care of himself even? 

Shaxx clenches his hands under the table. He wanted to take care of Saladin, talk things out. He still loved him. 

Cayde pats his thigh, he told the exo one night whilst eating noodles. About him and Saladin. How he still cared for the old man. Cayde had told him about how he liked Zavala. Told him about how dreamy his eyes and skin glowed under the stars. 

The meeting ended? 

Everyone was getting up to leave. Shaxx got up as well and Saladin stayed sitting. Now was his chance. To talk to him. Shaxx waited for everyone to leave the room. 

Looking down at the Iron Lord, Shaxx is startled to see Saladin staring straight up at him. He sits back down, pulling his chair out so he could face the other man. 

"Saladin. It's nice to see you," What exactly was he supposed to say? 

"Shaxx. I uh...." the Iron Lord looks down, his words dying. They sit in silence for a minute and Shaxx desperately tries to get Saladin to speak something, anything. 

"How have you been doing?" Shaxx has to stop himself from reaching for Saladin's hand. A moment passes before Saladin answers. 

"I'm okay. How about you Shaxx?" 

"I've been worri-" 

"Lord Shaxx. The first match of the Crucible is going to start." 99-40 stands in the door way, a data pad in its hand. 

Its Saladin who speaks up, "Crucible? What are you doing with it Shaxx?" 

"I'm training the new Guardians, in light vs light." 

His eyes widen behind his helmet when Saladin smiles softly at him. 

"Well, I can't think about anyone better suited than you, Shaxx." 

Shaxx feels all warm and fuzzy at the compliment. They both stare at each other, Shaxx is just about to take his helmet off when Saladin stops himself smiling, a brief look of... fear washes over him before he sets his face straight and stands up.

Shaxx watches him leave, defeat written in his features. 

He and the frame leave and get ready for the Crucible match. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or lore I might be missing. Also does anyone know when Osiris gets exiled?? Like before or after Six Fronts?


	2. Hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The lore of this series is not accurate, the things that are changed are listed below,
> 
> Osiris is Vanguard Commander before Six Fronts.  
> Lord Shaxx renews the crucible before Six Fronts and Twilight Gap.  
> Iron Lords die before Six Fronts.
> 
> Here's a small little treat? For all my dears <3 
> 
> WARNINGS at the end!

"The fallen houses are forming together that much is known... " Osiris sits heavily at a long conference table, his calloused fingertips fidget with the fabric of his soft shirt. His heavy eyes staring ahead in the dim room at nothing in particular but his mind seemed to be everywhere at once. Something bigger was going on. Something big was going to happen. 

"Yes." 

Saints voice brings him down, out of the constant storm thundering in his head. 

Osiris looks at him, the exo looks just as tired as himself, broad shoulders slouched and his eyes dim. The worry for the people weighing very heavy upon them both. 

Saint moves so he's sitting atop the table in front of Osiris. He's looking right at Osiris, stealing all his attention, his soft violet eyes taking in how tired his love is. The exo is probably going to tell him to go rest, it was well past midnight. Osiris speaks to stop him from forming those words, he didnt want to sleep, he couldn't. 

"The purpose of why isn't entirely clear yet," Osiris mutters, then he takes in a long breath to conceal a yawn, "It could mean they are planning an attack.... or something else entirely." Osiris hoped for the latter. If the Houses were forming together to plan an attack against them... would the city survive?

"An attack seems more likely," Saint says, Osiris can see the anger under his plating. They both knew what was going to happen, Osiris wishes it wasn't true, but it's a fruitless wish really. It was only a matter of time before the House's joined alliances, they all knew this. 

"Yes it does," he agrees with Saint. "We need to prepare for such an event." 

Osiris can feel Saint's eyes on him still when he turns to face away, pretending to slowly take in what's around him. He doesn't want Saint to see how exhausted he truly was. 

The exo gently turns his face to him, Saint blinks his violet eyes and moves his hand from his jaw to cup his cheek instead. The soft padding of his palm resting against his warm skin and the end of his thumb brushes across Osiris skin in a loving caress and Osiris leans into the touch. Saint brings his head down slowly, his metal lips press against warm chapped ones. 

Osiris sighs into the kiss and brings his own hands to Saints sculptured face, pulling him gently as he licks across the Exo's lower lip.

When they pull away Saint stands up and bring Osiris up with him, "My bord," his voice seeming out of breath, "you need rest." 

Osiris sighed in defeat. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He rests his head where Saint's neck meets his shoulder and let's himself relax when his exo wraps his arms around him. Bringing him closer in a warm embrace. 

"Osiris," Saint ran his hand down his warlocks flank, bringing it to rest on his hip, "Come to bed."

"Okay." Osiris shivered at the touch.

He wasn't going to mention his nightmares to Saint. Not now.

______________________

 _Oh by the Traveler these are hot_ Shaxx swallowed the food in his mouth as his eyes began to water from the spice in his food. 

Across from him Cayde laughed. 

The exo had invited him to dinner yet again and chose the menu, which of course was the hottest noodles he could find for Shaxx and some very not spicy noodles for himself. The two sat on the floor in normal clothes on either side of a coffee table with some show playing in the background as white noise. 

Shaxx's nose began to run and his taste buds burned away. He was blushing in embarrassment from the stupid exo's laugh. His mouth was going to feel raw and this was just the first bite...

He was in love.

"Do you like it?" Cayde asks. The titan watches Cayde shove noodles down his mouth.

Shaxx smiles past his tears, "It's really good," he sniffs, "Where did you get it?"

Cayde goes on and tells him where he got it and how he got a discount on it too. Then the exo starts bragging about being the owners favorite customer, all while shoving his mouth full. 

After dinner Shaxx stretches and takes their plates to the kitchen. He places them in the sink and thinks over today. Saladin had arrived at the city and he didn't get enough time to talk to him. Shaxx looks over his shoulder to the exo lounging on the couch, flipping through different shows. The other day the two had screwed on his sparrow and they haven't even talked about it since. 

Shaxx honestly didn't know if he even wanted to talk about it, what had happened was fun and he had no romantic or lustful thoughts for the blue exo. 

Finishing up Shaxx placed the dishes to dry and sits down next to Cayde. 

Only for someone to knock at the door. 

Both men looked at each other for a moment then Shaxx has his ghost put his helmet back on before he answered the door. Surprise flashed across his face, not that anyone could see, at finding Zavala, in normal clothes, at the door. 

The blue man seemed to be just as surprised as he was. 

"Lord Shaxx."

"Zavala."

"Zavala!?" 

Suddenly Cayde was at the door trying to push past Shaxx. Rolling his eyes under his helmet Shaxx stepped outside for the excited man. The blue titan watched his every step. Zavala eyes spoke for him were his body language did not, right now he looked uncomfortable and.... jealous? Huh?

_Oh._

Shaxx wanted to laugh. Of course Zavala would think him and Cayde were a couple. With them just having dinner in their city clothes and always doing patrols together. 

"Cayde, thank you for dinner and the date advice." Shaxx lied and did his best to give a pointed stare at Cayde through his helmet, hoping the exo got what he was doing.

Cayde stares at him for a second before he smiled, "Of course! Good luck with your date." 

Shaxx glanced back over to Zavala, a smirk playing on the warlords lips. He purposefully made a show of looking Zavala up and down before addressing Cayde again, "And good luck with yours Cayde-6." 

With that he turned and left, hearing Cayde sputtering and Zavala pushing him gently into the exos apartment.

_________________________

The sun had long set a while ago and the light of the Traveler dimly light the halls through open windows. Shaxx shivers at the cold air, a faint memory of the snow and fires at the temple played in his mind. He keeps walking, not wanting to go home just yet. 

He thinks about back then. 

About the cold wind and snow, the bon fires and wolves in the court yard. He misses Aspen.... he never got to say goodbye to her. It's been well over the normal life span of a wolf when he had last seen her, centuries since he had last pet her soft fur.

Sighing, Shaxx walks to one of the many window ledges of the hallway. Leaning down and resting his elbows on the ledge, his head resting in his hands, the warlord gazes at the city. He always got a sense of pride when seeing it. Seeing how far humanity has come. He would do anything for these people to keep them safe. 

Shaxx wonders what Saladin was up too.

He looks on towards the twinkling city and doesn't notice the clang of foot falls behind him, too lost in his thoughts to care. 

He does notice them when they come to stand beside him at the window. Shaxx turns his head. It's that frame that likes following him around at work. 99-40? Shaxx cocks his head a little, what was the frame doing all the way over here in the apartments?

"Hello Lord Shaxx."

"Hello," Shaxx replies.

"Are you okay?"

_What?_

"Excuse me?"

"You seem to be brooding." _Brooding?_

"I am not _brooding_. I'm just..." he trails off, not really wanting to talk about his problems.

"Just?"

Shaxx doesn't answer the frame, instead he leans further on the ledge and looks back at the city. Maybe if he ignored him long enough he would leave.

The frame leans in the ledge with him, both its forearms resting on the stone. Shaxx sighs heavy through his nose and looks up at the Traveler, shaking his head gently. Curse this persistent frame.

Eventually he speaks.

"I'm..... missing someone." he whispers out.

The frame stays quiet, waiting for him to finish. Shaxx thinks hard for a moment. _Fuck it. It's a frame, no harm in venting to a damn robot._

"I am in love with a man who acts like he wants nothing too do with me," Shaxx looks straight at the frame, it nods at him, a sign to keep going and Shaxx lifts his head from his hand and stands up straight. "A man who doesn't want my help and won't let himself have what he wants. He thinks he's saving _me_.From himself. From feelings he is scared too have again. But what he is doing isn't helping me. It's doing the exact opposite. I can't stop thinking about him, I can't stop feeling like I did something wrong."

His eyes blur at the edges. He was not going to cry.

The frame is quite for a moment, watching him. It then rests its hand on top of Shaxx's, "I'm not quite sure what emotions are, but I think you should show him how much he's hurting you," the frame pauses and then nods at its own words, "Try to explain too him your feelings." 

Shaxx stares at the frame, not at all expecting it to respond to his rant and give him advice.

The frame goes to leave but Shaxx grabs it. It looks up at him in question. "Thank you. You're a good friend." Maybe this frame wasn't so bad. 

"Friends?"It asks some how sounding hopeful.

Shaxx smiles at the frame, "Yes 99-40, we are friends." 

"Thank you Lord Shaxx."

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" 

"Yes my Lord."

"You need a name."

____________________________

Shaxx finally starts to head home, his ghost telling him it was well past midnight.

He stops, four or so blocks away from his room, when he sees Saladin in city clothes walking in his direction. 

Saladin spots him and doesn't stop walking towards him, Shaxx just stands there. He thinks about what the frame had said. Now was the perfect time, no one would interrupt him from saying how he felt. 

Saladin stops in front of Shaxx, his hands in his pockets. Shaxx takes his helmet off ready to speak face to face. He immediately notices the way Saladin's eyes linger on his lips. 

They look at each other for a long moment and before Shaxx can even open his mouth to confess everything to him Saladin grabs his shoulders and stops him.

By kissing him.

Saladin was kissing him. _What? Why was he doing this? Did he still have feelings? What was going on? Doesn't he hate me?_ Shaxx knows he should pull away. Stop him and tell him what he needs to say, but if he did... would Saladin leave? Would he stop kissing him? Slowly Shaxx starts to move his lips, afraid that if he moved to fast he would scare Saladin away. This all was happening so quickly. 

They pull back for air and Saladin wraps his hand on the back of Shaxx's neck, pulling him in for a rougher kiss. Their teeth clicking at the force and it makes Shaxx moan.

Saladin takes that as permission and the next thing the warlord knows is he's being pushed into a janitor's closet. 

The dim light is flicked on and a broom smacks his face as his back hits the wall. He moves it away and Saladin shuts the door, pushing against him to attack his old students neck with teeth and hot tongue. 

Shaxx shudders at the onslaught and grabs Saladins shoulders to steady himself, his cock starts to harden in interest. He doesn't know if he should push or pull the other man closer.

Saladin starts sucking a bruise into his skin at the base of his neck and his mind is made up. He pulls the bastard closer and can't quite catch the moan escaping his lips when Saladin presses his thigh up between his legs. 

They grind against each other's hips and kiss roughly, hands all over each other's bodies. Saladin is undoing his pants and pulling them down far enough to grab a hold of him. Shaxx gasps as the Iron Lord strokes him gently. 

In return Shaxx shyly pulls Saladin's fully erect cock out of his pants and gives it a few strokes. Saladin runs his fingers through the Warlords hair and gently pulls at the strands. Shaxx makes a noise between a whimper and plea as he shivers in pleasure. He bears his neck for Saladin and moans when the man bites him his hot tongue lapping at the mark. His hips buck into the Iron lords grip.

Saladin brings his face back up to capture his bottom lip in his teeth, biting down gently and suckling it. 

Shaxx feels so hot. His skin feels ablaze. His loins on fire. 

Saladin pulls away and brings his fingers to Shaxx's bruising lips. Compiling to the mans wishes Shaxx drags his tongue across the pad of Saladin's pointer finger slowly and then closes his lips around the tip. Closing his eyes he sucks it gently into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly and swirling his tongue around the digit. Saladin growls roughly at the sight.

Saladin takes his finger back and instead takes Shaxx's hair in his fist. He pulls the strands taut, his voice husky and filled with lust, "On your knees"

Shaxx nearly comes at the mans deep demanding voice and drops immediately. He opens his mouth and licks the head of the mans cock, tasting the pre come and finding he didn't mind the taste. 

He licked his lips and glances back up at the man. Saladin tighten his grip again and pulls Shaxx's face towards his cock. Shaxx closes his eyes and feels the hot drag of Saladin's cock across his cheek. Pre come smearing against his skin like a hot brand. Opening his eyes he watches Saladin grab himself and place the head against his wet lips. Shaxx opens his mouth and takes him in. Above him Saladin groans at the wet heat wrapped around him and loosens his hold on the warlords hair, but not letting go. 

Shaxx bobs his head at his own pace, taking as much as he can without gagging. He's painfully hard, his own cock leaking on the floor. Shaxx puts one hand on Saladin's hip to keep him from thrusting and the other on his own neglected cock. 

Saladin moves his hand to the back of Shaxx's skull, rubbing soothing circles and urging him to go faster. Shaxx quickens his pace. Rubbing his tongue across the bottom of Saladin's shaft to the bottom of the head. Teasing his tongue at the mans slit.

He gags when Saladin hits the back of his throat and shudders at the noise the man makes above him. He needs to hear it again. He gags again and does his best to keep Saladin's cock right there. Saladin makes that noise again and Shaxx had the urge to please the man and be good. Saladin curls a little and moans beautifully, petting the warlords hair. Shaxx pulls off and sucks in air, spit running down his chin and eyes a little watery. Saladin stares at him with the look of _something_. Admiration? Awe?

Shaxx couldn't tell beause Saladin tightens his hold again and gently stuffs his mouth again. Shaxx let's him push to the back of his throat and concentrates on breathing through his nose.

"So good," Saladin breathes.

Shaxx moans at the praise for being good for him. 

Saladin gently thrusts a few times before he's spilling down Shaxx's throat and shouting. Shaxx swallows around him as best he can before Saladin pulls out, the last spray of hot cum hitting his chin. 

Shaxx sucks in air and looks up at Saladin with half closed eyes, offering him a messy smile. Cum and spit running down his chin. 

Saladin helps him up and pushes him back against the wall of the small room. Saladin smiles at him in return and pushes his fingers past Shaxx's messy swollen lips again. Shaxx gets them wet as best he can before Saladin removes them to wipe up the cum on his chin.

Saladin brings his hand down and grabs Shaxx's cock all while keeping eye contact. The larger man flushes. Using Shaxx's spit and his cum as lube the Iron lord sets a quick and firm pace that has his former student throwing his head back. Saladin smiles as he watches him lose himself and remembers Shaxx's reaction to the small praise earlier. 

Saladin leans closer bringing his lips to Shaxx's neck. He bites down and drags his hot tongue on the mark. 

"You did so good for me, Shaxx," he whispers across Shaxx's hot skin.

Shaxx arches beautifully and groans. He's so close. His skin feels so hot.

"Such a good boy for me aren't you?"

"Sal- ah s-shit please," Shaxx is so close to begging. He needs to come. He needs Saladin to kiss him again. He needs Saladin to keep talking in that sinful voice.

"Come for me," Saladin purrs out.

Shaxx whimpers and his toes curl as he comes. A wave of hot pleasure rushes through him. He nearly screams and he slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being to loud. Saladin strokes him through it, whispering praise at him. 

Shaxx removes his hand and wraps his arms around Saladin's shoulders. His knees felt like jelly. Saladin stops stroking him and holds Shaxx up against him.

Shaxx gets a hold of his breathing and rests his head against the wall behind him. 

"Sa-," he clears his raw throat, "Saladin?"

"Yes?"

"Why ... I thought," his words die off.

Saladin gently urges him to continue. His hand running through Shaxx's damp hair, gently petting him. 

Shaxx closes his eyes and swallows dryly, "I thought you hated me," he whispers it, afraid to even hear himself say it outloud.

Saladin's hand freezes. The Iron lord looks at him, his expression sad and conflicted, "I don't hate you Shaxx," Saladin takes a deep breath, "I could never hate you."

"Then what does this mean?" _Why kiss me? Why-_

Saladin doesn't answer him. Instead he blurts out, "How about dinner?" 

_Huh?_

"Tomorrow sound good? I-I want to make things right." Saladin softly smiles at him.

"Yes," Shaxx egarly agrees, "Tomorrow is good."

"Great, then it's a date."

 _Date?_ Shaxx blushes and smiles back at Saladin. 

___________________________

They both get out of the closet after getting themselves presentable again, Shaxx blushes madly at the fact his cum was on Saladin's shirt. 

Saladin wishes him goodnight and Shaxx does the same. 

When he gets home Shaxx undresses and falls into his bed, not even bothering with the sheets. What was he gonna wear tomorrow?

Shaxx rolled over and shoved his face in his pillow and smiled. He hasn't felt this excited in centuries. Tomorrow he was going to do his best to not screw anything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Oral sex  
> Rough oral sex (its mild)  
> Dom/sub undertones
> 
> Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! <3


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my keyboard kept autocorrecting Ikora's name to IKEA while typing this TwT
> 
> Anyways sort of a short chapter, the next one should be longer <3

He's on a mission.

A mission for very important intel. 

What kind of intel?

He _needs_ to know what the fuck Shaxx likes to eat.

Sure Shaxx would probably eat what ever he made, but this was about impressing and learning about the man.

Saladin briskly walks to the conference room. Surely someone there knows what Shaxx likes to eat. Right?

As he walks to his destination Saladin thinks back on last night.

Shaxx's mouth had been a little... tingly. He didn't mind the feeling though. Maybe Shaxx had eaten something hot that night. He couldn't out right ask the man if he did, Saladin wanted to impress the warlord.

When he enters the room he spots Saint-14, Osiris and the young warlock Ikora. Across on the other side of the room he sees a hunter exo lounging like a cat in his chair. 

He goes to the group first.

Both warlocks notice him immediately as he approaches. Typical. Osiris greets him with a nod and Saint turns to greet him with a smile. 

"Lord Saladin."

"Saint, " Saladin stops in front of them and tries not to fidget with his hands, _why was this suddenly embarrassing?_

"I need some information."

Both warlocks watch in interest as Saint gives him his full attention, "Of course, what do you need?" 

"I need to know what Lord Shaxx likes to eat," Saladin was glad he wore his helmet today. Why would asking this be so embarrassing? Why was he blushing? It was just a simple question. 

Osiris speaks up when all Saint does is look at him strangely, like he's trying to read a book, "Shaxx hasn't eaten around us. Why do you need to know what he likes?" 

Saladin doesn't answer him. He wasn't going to tell them he had a date with the Warlord and wanted too impress him and try too make up for his behavior. 

After some silence it's the student who speaks.

"Perhaps," Ikora glances across the room, Saladin follows her gaze to the sleeping exo, "You should ask Cayde-6. After all Shaxx and Cayde are quite close to each other." Saladin feels a sour taste enter his mouth at the word 'close'. Just how close were the two?

Not taking his eyes off the exo Saladin thanks Ikora and strides up to the sleeping hunter. Said hunter was resting his boots haphazardly on a pile of papers on the table, Saladin gently nudges him so he doesn't knock them over.

Cayde's bright blue eyes immediately turn on and he looks at Saladin for a brief second before he grins, "Howdy," Cayde tilts his head thoughtfully to the side taking the Iron lord in, "Can I help you?" 

"Yes. What does Shaxx eat."

"Uh, food." 

"What kind of food." 

"Well there's meat, fruits, vegeta-."

"No you id-," Saladin stops himself and takes a deep breath, there was no use in insulting the person you needed something from, "I need to know his favorite kind of food."

"Why?" By the Traveler why wouldn't he just answer the question?

Saladin clinches his jaw, he could tell the exo right? Him and Shaxx where friends. Shaxx probably already told him about having a date tonight.

"Beacuse _Cayde-6_ , I have a date with him and I was told you two are.... _close,_ " Light that word sat wrong on his tongue, "So, I assume you know. What. He. Likes. To. Eat." Saladin doesn't mean to hiss out the last part, but this exo was getting to him.

Cayde brightens up at his words, completely ignoring the harsh tone it was said in. He grins widely and stands up, placing a hand on the titans shoulder armor, "Shaxx didn't tell me he had a date!" 

_He didn't? And here I thought you were just fucking with me._

Cayde grabs a paper from the table and his ghost rushes to give him a pen, "So here is a list of foods I know Shaxx likes. He doesn't like to admit it but he's picky on what he likes." Cayde scratches down a few more words before shoving the paper in Saladin's hands. 

Saladin looks down to read it but the exo all but shoves him, "Go! Get to work big guy!" 

Saladin is more than happy to hastily leave them room.

When he leaves he sees Shaxx at his post. Smiling under his helmet Saladin gives him a wave when the larger titan notices him. 

His next mission is finding supplies. Saladin reads the list as he walks down to a shopping plaza. Cayde had written down a list of ingredients and crude instructions. He needed sausage, pasta, broth, onions, tomatoes, cream, an assortment of spices, garlic, and cheese. Seemed simple enough. 

Saladin stops, realizing he was still in full armor shopping with non-armor wearing individuals. Oh well.

__________________________________

Back at his apartment in the city Saladin changes his armor for clothes and sets to work. His ghost tells him they messaged Shaxx the address and what time to come over.

Shaxx would be over soon.

Following Cayde's steps Saladin takes out the necessary materials. Filling a pot of water he sets it on the burner and begins chopping up the onion. Next he cuts the tomatoes. Then it's time to add the pasta and start cooking the sausage. He adds the rest of the ingredients to the sausage and strains the pasta. Then he mixes it all in a dish and pours the cheese on top.

Saladin finally gets the casserole in the oven at 7:48 to broil. Quickly he goes and sets the table and places a small gift for the other man next to his plate. Shaxx should be here in twelve minutes. The Iron lord doesn't feel rushed, everything was going smoothly so far. Saladin puts a simple candle on the wooden surface but pauses. Would a candle seem too cheesy? 

He takes it off the table.

With the table set Saladin rushes to take the casserole out before the cheese burned.

Saladin puts the candle back but doesn't light it.

Everything was ready. 

Saladin uses his last few minutes to rehearse what he's going to say. How he is going to apologize.

A soft knock at his door has him nearly running to answer it.

Opening the door wide he smiles brightly at finding the others helmet and armor already gone. Instead Shaxx was wearing a soft brown sweater and jeans. Saladin let's him in, trying not to notice Shaxx's jeans where a little on the tight side.

"You look stunning," Saladin blurts out and he immediately loved the reaction he received. 

Shaxx was now blushing and looking away shyly, a soft smile gracing his face, "T-thank you, Saladin." 

"Come on," Saladin places his hand between the larger mans shoulders, "Dinner is ready."

Shaxx spots the book when they enter the kitchen, _A Knight's Tale_ and Saladin tells him it's for him. Shaxx excitedly accepts it and puts it in his inventory for later.

It's sort of an awkward silence after that but Saladin serves the meal. Shaxx looking very interested in it when he smells it. As they eat Saladin mentally pats himself on the back, it wasn't that bad and Shaxx seemed to like it.

"You made this?" Shaxx asks him.

"Yes."

"It's amazing." Shaxx praises and smiles at him. Saladin's chest puffs up a bit and he does his best to not preen himself in his achievement. Mission success.

The rest of their conversation goes smoothly, they talk about the things they saw today and catch up with each other.

Saladin surprisingly learns that Shaxx has finally been beaten in a fight, by the warlock Ikora. He also learns more about what Shaxx has been doing with the Crucible. Shaxx also mentions a frame he likes and is thinking of a name for.

They finish eating when Shaxx wants to know what Saladin has been up to. Saladin at first doesn't want to share much, but he wants to make things up to Shaxx for what he did.

"Well for most of it I just.... stayed at the temple. Usually in my room," Saladin doesn't even have to look up to know Shaxx isn't happy to hear that. 

"I'm sorry." _Why is Shaxx apologising? He didn't do anything wrong._ Saladin looks up at Shaxx in confusion and the other man continues speaking, "I'm sorry I didn't stay."

"No, Shaxx don't apologize," Saladin can see tears well up in the mans eyes. Saladin then realizes Shaxx blamed himself. _No_ , Saladin had to fix this, _he isn't to blame_ , "I shouldn't have pushed you away." 

"Saladin-"

"No I'm not done," Saladin wants to stand up and hug the man across from him, he wants to wipe the tears threatening to spill away, but right now he needs to get this out. He needs to right this, "What I did was wrong. They were your friends too. I was being selfish thinking it didn't affect you. I am a coward for running from my feelings. I wasn't helping you and I refused to accept your help. I am so sorry, Shaxx and I understand if you can't forgive me for what I did."

"Saladin," Shaxx was crying, "These past centuries I couldn't stop thinking I did something wrong," Shaxx tries to calm down but Saladin can tell the dam had broken, "And I know now what I did wrong, it was not staying there for you even when you tried pushing m-me away. We both are in the wrong for this..." 

Saladin gets up and gently pulls the warlord into a hug, his own eyes stinging. The larger man wraps his arms around Saladin's waist and pushes his face into Saladin's stomach. Gently he runs his hand in Shaxx's hair, his forearm resting on the mans shoulders, pulling him in. 

They stay like that for a while, till Shaxx's hiccups even out. 

They pull apart and Saladin get Shaxx a damp cloth to wipe his face and a glass of water. He needs a new shirt from the snot and tears but he could care less, there was more important things right now, like getting Shaxx to smile again and feel comfortable.

Gently Saladin begins wiping away the mess. He hands the glass the Shaxx, who drinks all of it and leads the man to the living room couch. Setting him down Saladin presses a soft kiss to Shaxx's forehead, relishing in the small smile it earns him. 

"Your shirt is messy."

"It doesn't bother me Shaxx."

Saladin sits next to him on the couch and pulls Shaxx onto his lap. Shaxx melts into the embrace and rests his head on Saladins shoulder. The Iron Lord holds him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! <3


End file.
